Fourteen
by TymetoPretend
Summary: What if the legends were only half true? Who's to say only twelve animals made it to the banquet? What if not only the cat was excluded? There could be another member....and now he decides to show up.
1. Chapter 1

((I can't tell you the last time I've done one of these….it certainly has been a while! But, here I am again! I've always loved Fruits Basket so I think I'm going to start with the storyline after the anime, just to make it an easy thing to go off from. So, Tohru has already seen Kyo's true form….and the story unfolds!))

** Fourteen**

Kyo walked the paved road from Masters house in a slow moving pace. He whipped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and smiled to the small beads that hung to his wrist. He thought back to the Tohru, and her ability to love all things. Her face in his mind gave a warm feeling to his heart and lifted a rare happiness within him. Kyo gave a great sign and looked to the looming gray clouds overhead.  
"Dammit, does it have to rain?"

He let out a sign and quickened his pace, determined to escape the rain that was only to be coming soon.  
"Kyo!"  
Kyo looked over his shoulder to see Haru coming up behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Kyo asked as he stopped to wait.  
"I'm walking, aren't you doing the same thing?"  
"Dammit! You know what I meant! Why are you going this way?"  
"I wanted to see Shigure…..it has been a while since we last talked……"

Kyo gave a questioning look to Haru who seemed to have lost what he was talking about.  
"Fine, whatever….Did you tell Tohru you were coming?"  
"I think I did….I don't remember now….A mystery."

Kyo almost slapped his forehead in frustration and then began to walk back home with Haru in tow. It did not take them long to arrive at Shigure's and by the time they did, light rain had begun to fall. Kyo hunched his shoulders in tiredness, heaved a grown, kicked off his shoes and slouched over at the table. He laid his head in his arms, exhausted already.

"Welcome home Kyo! Hello Haru, I'm glad you could come!" Tohru said as she entered the dinning area.  
"A pleasure as always Tohru. Where is Yuki?"  
"I think he is in his room doing some school work. We've been getting a lot more homework lately! I hope I will be able to finish all of mine on time…" Tohru said, already getting a little worried. Haru left without another word and headed for the Yuki's room. Tohru looked at the door with an anxious face, then looked to Kyo, nearly passed out on the table.  
"Is there anything I can get your Kyo?" She asked, knowing the rain was tough on him.  
"No….thanks." He said in a mumbled tone.  
Suddenly a loud noise filled the air, sending Kyo into the air out of fright and Tohru looking towards the door. Shigure took in the doorway with a trumpet in hand, ready to blow another tune toward the disgruntled Kyo.

"What are you doing!?" Kyo yelled, red faced and angry. Tohru apprehensively looked from each of them in turn, also wonder what Shigure had up his sleeve.  
"Good day Kyo! I just thought you were looking a little tired so I decided to wake you up!"  
"Of course I'm tired! Why is it with you!?" Kyo said, turning over the table in anger, and then bursting through the door and going to the roof.

A moment later Yuki came down into the room, rubbing one of his eyes in annoyence, followed by Haru who gripped the back of his shirt.  
"Why must you always start something?" Yuki asked as he took a seat at the table.  
"Someone needs to test his reflexes ever now and again.," Shigure simply said and put away the trumpet.  
"Oh hello Haru, will you be joining us for dinner?"  
"Only if it is ok with Tohru? We don't have food like yours at the main house. Momiji will be sad he had to miss coming today…."  
Tohru placed a bowl of stew on the table and began to ladle out bowls.  
"Oh where is Momiji? He wasn't in school today."  
"He said he was on a mission to find something….He took Hari with him so it could be anything…."  
Shigure laughed, "I'm sure he is loving the adventure."

Tohru looked towards the door in hopes Kyo would be climbing down from the roof now that dinner was ready. After a few moments, she decided to see what he was doing.  
"He will come down when he's ready Miss. Honda." Yuki said during breaks of stew. Tohru looked to the door again and decided she would check on him regardless.  
"I don't want him to go hungry! Dinner will be cold soon…."  
Tohru climbed the later to the roof, grabbing an umbrella as she went, and was glad to see Kyo there, however appearing passed out and wet due to the rain.  
"Kyo! You're going to get sick!" She said, ready go onto the wet slipper roof tiles.  
"Stay there!" Kyo said and got up, coming to her. "I don't want you to slip and get hurt…." He took her umbrella and held it over both of them.  
"You need to dry off quickly! You are completely wet!"  
"I'll be ok. Anything was better than Shigure…."

Meanwhile, as the others ate their dinner, a phone rang from inside the house. Shigure went to the phone and listened to the person at the other end. His expression growing ore curious by the second.  
"We will be there right away." Shigure said, setting down the phone. He came over to the others, as Kyo an Tohru were re-entering the house.  
"We need to go to the main house at once. Tohru, I'm sorry we must leave you and this delicious meal! but, Akito was very urgent…."  
"That's ok! I have Kyo here as well!" Tohru said brightly. However happy she seemed on the outside, she felt nervous and frightened for her friends meeting with Akito. She clung tighter to the umbrella as they left. Kyo, noticing her knuckles going white, took her hand and helped her release it. They momentarily stood frozen, hands linked.

"Don't worry so much, its just Akito being Akito. He gets whatever he wants, I'm sure he is just having an Akito fit and wants everyone to feel bad for him." Kyo said, trying to make her feel better. She smiled, but only felt a little reassured. Suddenly, a noise came from the back of the house.  
"What is that!" Tohru exclaimed.  
Kyo put a finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet, and went to see what caused the noise. What Kyo saw, he did not expect. A Large black bear was huddled on the porch, trying to be out of the rain but becoming unsuccessful.  
"What the hell is a bear doing here?!" As soon as Kyo spoke his words, a large buff of dark smoke over took the bear and a teenage boy lay in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

((Wow! Thank you for the reviews! I feel very grateful ^.^ how is everyone this evening? Hopefully doing well and ready to read another chapter of Fourteen! As I write this my cat Clyde is being an extreme pest….so, this should be fun!!))

**Fourteen  
Chapter 2  
Raiden**

"Oh my!" Tohru exclaimed and ran into the other room to acquire a blanket for the new guest. Kyo looked at the teen in front of him, laying unconscious in a fetal position.

"What the hell is going on?" He said to himself in a low tone. Tohru came back and quickly placed the blanket over the boys body.

"Is he another member of the Zodiac?" She asked.

"I have no idea….I've never heard of the bear….." Kyo said, wracking his brain for something that would make sense. He had never heard of a fourteenth Zodiac member. Master had never before brought it up, if he had known. Kyo wondered if this was the reason for the sudden meeting at the main house, that finally a secret had been released. Tohru looked to Kyo with a questioning look, to which he had no answer for. Carefully, he picked up the boy and brought him into the house, setting him as gently as he could on the sofa.

"I should probably call the main house…." Kyo muttered and left the room. Tohru hovered over the boy, a distraught expression on her face.

"Oh I hope he isn't hurt!" She said, trying to see if there was any physical damage to his body, from what was exposed from the blanket. Kyo left her for a moment as she went into the kitchen to get warm water and a towel. He dialed the main house in a panic, completely bewildered by what was happening. It took a few rings for someone to answer, and luckily, it was Hatori on the other end.

"Kyo? What is it?" Hatori asked in a curious tone.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think we have another Zodiac member on our hands….This huge bear was on our porch, and then suddenly he became human!"

"Yes….we have been all over looking for him."

"What do you mean been looking for him? Have you all known about this?" Kyo's voice was raising in panic. What did this information mean to him? Was he not the only one to be excluded by his family? Was there someone just like him who knew the same fears and pains? All these questions ran through his mind quickly as he waited for Hatori on the other end of the phone.

"His name is Raiden. He has been locked within the main house until just recently when someone let him out."

Kyo almost dropped the phone. Tohru came beside him, and touched his face lightly. She wasn't sure what was being said on the other line, but she did not like the fear that was apparent in Kyos dark red eyes.

"Why did no one say anything!" He yelled on the phone.

"Kyo…I will need to explain when I get there. Make sure he doesn't leave. I will be arriving as soon as possible."

"Hatori!" Kyo yelled again, but the line was already dead.

"Kyo, are you alright? You're shaking!" Tohru said and took his hand. He was new to this, the way someone could make your heart skip beats in ways he couldn't imagine. It was new to Tohru to, and she smiled hesitantly.

"It was Hatori. He didn't tell me much….I guess he's the Fourteenth Zodiac member. His name is Raiden." Kyo shook his head. He couldn't even begin to think what all this might mean. He was finally not alone….Someone was already in the place he knew he would be in just a few short years. He needed to talk to this Raiden, and he needed to help him. Kyo went back into the living room to find only a blanket on the couch.

"Raiden!" Kyo yelled and went to the backdoor. Raiden was hunched over on the steps, slouched over in the rain and holding his shoulder. A Small patch of blood was running through his fingers. Tohru was at Kyos side immediately with a towel in hand and rushed over to help Raiden fix his wound.

"Get away from me!" Raiden yelled and pushed Tohru away as he tried to escape back into the woods of their home. Kyo look at Torhu, who nodded at Kyo and Kyo dashed off after him. After a few seconds, Kyo tackled Raiden to the ground.

"Stop!" Kyo yelled. Raiden stopped stuggling for a moment and Kyo realized how pail and fragile looking he was. Raiden turned his face toward Kyo, his dark golden eyes were spears of pain and loathing. His raven black hair hung down to his shoulders in twisted knots. Tohru was behind Kyo, wary, but strong.

"Please…..please just let me leave….before they….put me back." Raiden said between dry sobs. Kyo looked at Torhu, unsure of what to say. She bent down next to them, his face warm with an inner light.

"We won't hurt you. I promise that you will never be taken anywhere you don't want to be." Tohru was not sure if she was allowed to make sure promises, but she was going to do everything in her power to help the poor teen in front of her.

"Please, may I help you with your shoulder?" She asked gently. Raiden looked her in the eye and something changed within him. Kyo knelt down beside him giving Raiden room. The pain in Raiden's eyes crept back and a new look overtook his face. He nodded and allowed Tohru to help him. He had never before seen such kindness in any human being.

"I know…but, you come to get used to it." Kyo said to him, with a sly smile and a new blush coming to his cheeks as he looked to Torhu. After Raiden's shoulder was cleaned and bandaged, they all continued into the house where Kyo found spare clothes for the new zodiac to have. As they sat on the couch, he began to tell his tale….

"I've never seen the sun before, not really anyway. I could see it from cracks in the dark room I was in, but nothing more. Sometimes Akito would come into see me…..he told me of who I was and what part I played in the Zodiac." Raiden looked at Tohru and Kyo in turn. "You're the cat aren't you?"

"Yeah….the only one who didn't make it to the banquet." Kyo said, curious as to what role Raiden played in the story.

"Did you not attend the banquet as well, Raiden?" Tohru asked as she served everyone tea.

"No, not exactly," Raiden said with a sad smile on his face. "My story is very similar to the cats….I wasn't tricked by the rat….I was tricked by God himself."


	3. Chapter 3

((Woo! Another chapter is here! Everyone doing well? I hope so! Well, my cat Clyde is out for the night so I should be able to write without distractions! Course it doesn't help to have Pirates of the Caribbean playing to the side of me ;) Hope you all enjoy!--TymetoPretend))

"What?" Was all Kyo could say. How could God have tricked one of the animals? He waited for Raiden to continue on, but right as Raiden opened his mouth a crowd of people entered the small home. Hatori, Shigure, a few house maids, Yuki and the others, and lastly, Akito, all stood behind Raiden who was sitting quietly on the couch. He did not move as they approached him, but he calmly got up and turned around to face him. Akito was the first to speak.

"Why did you leave me Raiden? Don't you know how much that angers me?" Akito said, moving to stoke Raiden's fair cheek. In the blink of an eye, Raiden unexpectedly turned into his bear form.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, backing away from the giant bear the took up most of the room in the small area. Raiden bared his teeth and snapped at Akitos still outreached hand.

"Hatori! Shiguri! Stop this beast!" Akito yelled and backed away from Raiden. As Shigure and Hatori moved in to subdue Raiden, Raiden dashed out the room with a speed none of them could have guessed. Shigure and Hatori ran after him, though they knew catching up with him was a slim chance. Akito stood in the middle of the room, looking aghast.

"I've had enough of this tonight. Take me home." Akito said, pointing to one of the house maids who obeyed at once. Everyone who had come from the main house followed Akito back into the dark stormy night. Haru wished everyone good night, along with Hiro who had come along as well. Tohru waved goodbye to them hesitantly, concern washing over her face for them and her new friend Raiden. Kyo came up beside her, carrying a masked face of emotion. He did not know what to make of the new member. He was desperate to hear Raiden's story and what place he had within the Zodiac…..

"Kyo, will Raiden be alright? I hope he dose not catch a cold…Its raining so much outside."

Kyo patted her shoulder awkwardly, not sure how else to comfort her.

"Shigure and Hatori won't let anything happen to him, try not to worry so much."

He tried to smile at her, but seeing the sadness in her eyes made him hesitate.

"Go to bed, don't worry about him." Was all Kyo could say. Torhu gave him a weak smile and followed his orders. Kyo stood alone in the living room, rubbing his head and wondered when he would see the new Sohma again.

****

The rain hit loudly on Kyo's window. The rain made him restless and he was finding it difficult to sleep, even though he felt exhausted. His head weighed heavy in his hands and his eyes throbbed in his skull.

"When will this rain end already!?" He yelled to no one but himself.

"It can't rain all the time. It'll let up soon." Someone said in the darkness of his room.

Kyo sat up quickly, causing his headache to worsen and make him dizzy.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, trying to find the light to turn on. Raiden was two steps ahead of him. He turned the light quickly on and sat on the empty chair to Kyo's desk.

"You could have given me a heart attack! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Yours was the only window that wasn't locked." Raiden said and smiled.

"That figures…..hey, did Shigure and Hatori find you?"

Raiden stiffened slightly in his chair, "No, and I don't want them to know I'm here right now."

"Right, like that won't be a problem. Hiding a missing _bear…."_

"Kyo, please, I need to talk to you. Especially you."

"Why, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. Our stories are intertwined."Kyo wasn't sure how to respond to his statement, so he sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and tried his best to look as though he was paying attention.

"How much do you know of the Zodiac story Kyo?"

"That's a stupid question, I know all of it!"

"That's not what I mean…..do you know the story behind the reason to why the cat was left out of a banquet?"

"The rat tricked him." Kyo said in a bitter voice.

"Yes, the rat did trick the cat, but the rat was not alone. God had purposely left out the cat, and his friend, the bear."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"The story really begins even before the banquet, when God was choosing which animals he would have liked to attend his banquet. He chose each one carefully, selecting only the best of animals to join him in such a bountiful feast, animals who were worthy of being anywhere near God. He chose animals of prestige, the dragon, the tiger, the horse….and he chose lesser animals such as the snake, the rat, and dog and the others which followed. God was especially fond of the cat, for the cat was clever and knew God better than the rest of them. He told God things that opened up his mind to new possibilities, and new things he had never before sought to experience…feelings. God was a man who knew everything, everything but what makes an animal an animal. The ability to love unconditionally and loyally. However, as the banquet drew near, he began to see another side of the cat. The cat went to the other animals in friendship, and he offered them help when they needed it. God thought the cat was taking his animals away from him, and so he asked the rat to tell the cat the wrong day of the banquet. He acted out of jealously, not wanting the cat to have more and know more than even himself. When the bear heard of Gods mistrust and betrayal he went to confront God and demand God to tell the other animals what he himself had done. God had told the bear that he was wrong and that he was making the banquet dedicated to his friend the cat, in honor of his friendship and willingness to love all animals. He told the bear to find the cat and tell him of this great news. While the bear went to tell the cat, God carried on with the banquet without them. Ashamed of his own self to trust anyone, the bear left and was forgotten by the rest of the members of Gods group. And so lies the story of the two outcasts. The bear, and the cat."

Kyo was not sure what to say after the story Raiden had told him. Which was the true version? Why had no one mentioned the bear before now? Why would they keep him away, and leave the cat out? Kyo knew there was something missing from the tale, and he was going to find out what it was, and why Raiden suddenly appeared.


End file.
